Secrets
by asyndela
Summary: When and old friend of Miss Peregrine pays a visit, Alma finds a huge secret that he has been keeping. After she finds out, she's convinced that she is a monster for what happened previously. Will she accept herself and fall in love? or will she begin to hate everything about her and her children? What secret is she keeping? A better version of Mr Osprey.
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOODNESS!**

 **Guess who's back (:**

 **BACK AGAIN!**

 **Mr Osprey and ME OFC!**

 **I missed you all and I hope you enjoy this rather short boring chapter :P**

 **DISCLAIMER: Lots of people say that us authors should try and write the best we can. Sadly I dont do that, I rarely check over my work for the sake of me being lazy.**

 **Without further or do, let get started!**

Chapter 1

Claire rubbed and squinted her eyes in the broad morning daylight. She looked out the small window, to look at the birds in the early sunrise. On this specific morning, she for some reason, woke up particularly early. But, that's not very important.

Anyway, she glanced at the yellow, gold clouds the pink sky, and looked at the small birds who began to serenade her in a beautiful concert of whistles. Which they did every morning, since everything is the same, every day, every night.

As she looked at the little black birds, something grew to amaze her. In the front of the forest, just beyond the loop, a large magnificent hawk drifted quickly along the maze of clouds and small birds. The flap of the powerful wings made it seem like it swirled in the early morning mist. And, this never happened before.

Claire grinned, fascinated at the beautiful creature as it soared towards the ground.

'I want to catch it," she thought. "And show it to Miss Peregrine!'

She raced down the stairs, not caring about the lovely breakfast that was prepared for her, and her peculiar brothers and sisters. All she cared about was the magnificent hawk, and how she was determined to catch it for Miss Peregrine.

She ran towards the front door, but was abruptly stopped by Alma, who was sitting at the end of the dining room table, whom she didn't notice, along with the other peculiars.

"My goodness Miss Densmore," Alma said, stunned, while putting pancakes on Bronwyn's plate. "Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?"

Claire looked back at her sheepishly, "No Miss, I just wanted to go get something from outside."

Enoch laughed, "and what would that be?"

"None of your business Enoch," Claire replied slightly annoyed.

"Now Claire," Miss Peregrine interrupted the small argument. "I'm sure whatever you're looking for outside will still be out there after breakfast, now please, sit."

"Miss, please, I'm not that hungry anyways." Claire pleaded.

"Claire, I instit upon you dining with us." Alma replied with patience.

Claire frowned and took her seat at the table while crossing her arms, knowing that the pretty bird would be gone after they finished eating and how her small argument was lost.

"What would you like to eat dear?" Emma asked Claire sweetly.

Claire shook her head.

"Why not, is that pesky boy bothering you again?" Emma pointed at Hugh giggling, referring to when he made fun of her eating habits.

Claire shook her head again.

"Miss Densmore," Miss Peregrine said still with every bit of patience. "Why aren't you eating, is there something bothering you?"

"No Miss Peregrine, I just wanted to fetch something from outside, that's all." Little Claire replied in an upset tone.

"Well, return quickly I suppose," Miss Peregrine smiled, her beautiful dazzling smile that gave Claire goosebumps.

In return, Claire grinned back, hoping that it was as gorgeous as hers.

But, before Claire could get out of her seat, a loud screech came from the door

 **Wonder what was at the door...**

 **YOU DECIDE!**

 **Pm me or comment 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH BOY!**

 **I'm so excited!**

Chapter 2

"What on Earth was that?" Olive asked in a scared croak.

"Im sure it was nothing," Miss Peregrine replied. "But I mustn't ignore it, please be seated and please wait respectfully as I answer the door." A slight tense of worry creeped in her voice.

Being the powerful and brave woman Alma was, she always put herself before her children, and this included her life. Even if the peculiars wanted to be independent, Alma was stubborn, and never once left their side.

She hesitated as she slowly opened the front door that led to the outside, which was also the very door where she was kidnapped, the very door where she chased after Victor, the very door where the loud, un-humane screech came from.

But, instead of a blood thirsty hollow, a dead body, or a pair of evil brothers, the exact magnificent bird, Claire had seen previously, was perched right in front of her.

As Alma starred, which is very peculiar for such a lady, it began changing before her. Almost in a blink of an eye, the creature changed into a tall, muscular man, with a sleek black suit with matching dark, combed back hair. He was almost as handsome as Alma's glossy peregrine beauty.

"Been awhile," he said in a smooth deep voice. "Huh, Alma?"

Alma was stunned, she blinked hard. "It truly has been Mr Osprey." She composed herself, again being business like.

Mr Osprey raised an eyebrow, along with a chiseled smirk. "Still so very proper, Esmeralda taught you well."

"Yes, Miss Avocet has," she switched the topic. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here Mr Osprey?"

He hesitated, it appeared like he was trying to make up the perfect lie. "The stop was on the way from Balenciaga's loop." He smiled, "I didn't know it was against the rules for a man to visit a friend."

"No it's not, I just wasn't expecting you, I haven't seen you since grade school, Mr Osprey." She frowned, taking the statement in offense.

"Please Alma," he laughed. "Oliver is fine."

"Well then, Oliver, I'm pleased to see you once again."

"It's a pleasure." He grinned and linked arms with Miss Peregrine before she could object.

Alma blushed.

"May you introduce me to your children?"

"Oh my yes," Alma said a bit embarrassed. "This way."

She lead him down the hallway, and towards the dinning room.

"They're eating breakfast now, I know that's probably terribly inconvenient for you." Alma said.

"Goodness no, it's quite alright." Oliver replied.

Miss Peregrine reached the dining room table, still linked in hands with Mr Osprey.

Enoch was the first to see the pair. He nearly had a stroke when he saw Miss Peregrine walk into the dining room locking arms with an odd stranger he and the children never met before.  
"Children, we have a visitor." Miss Peregrine smiled. "He would like to meet you all."

The children starred.

"There's no need for him to introduce himself," Enoch growled. "What if he's another one of those wight's? He doesn't even seem to look like he has a peculiarity Miss Peregrine!"

Oliver chuckled, "Charming one isn't he?"

Miss Peregrine glared at Oliver, then turned back to Enoch. "He is not a wight I assure you. And, he is in fact peculiar."

Enoch rolled his eyes, "Well then, what is your 'peculiarity' Huh chump?"  
Oliver let go of Alma's hand and walked close to Enoch.

"I'm very surprised that your lovely Miss Peregrine has failed to mention me. Im almost positive that she would've told you about her childhood friend." He smiled and winked at Alma, who's cheeks were turning a light shade of pink.

"I Have, just not your first name." Alma said defensively.

"Well, she does tell us everything," Enoch giggled. "I just think she left the not so important things out, such as a flirt who just came by to visit."

"Why, your record certainly owns up to you Mr Enoch O'connor." Oliver spoke free flowingly.

"How do you know my name non-peculiar!?" Enoch asked now getting mad and annoyed. But, secretly curious.

"Let me ask you this," he smirked. "If I wasn't a peculiar, how could I have entered the loop?"

"Well I don't know…" Enoch whispered, and the others giggled. "But that doesn't explain how you know my name!"

Oliver looked at Alma, who nodded back with a worried smile.

"Its an ymbrynes duty to know each and every peculiar." He looked at Enoch with warm eyes.

Enoch nearly choked on his eggs as he scoffed loudly, "a male ymbryne. Ha! Yeah okay. And I'm a unicorn, nice to meet you."

"He isn't joking Mr O'Connor!" Alma raised her voice.

Enoch paused. "Mr… Mr Osprey?"

Hugh wiped his eyes and blinked hard, "The Mr Osprey?!"

"That would be I, and must I say, it's a very large privilege to meet you all."

The children stared in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

**(((((((:**

Chapter 3

"They're lovely children Alma." Mr Osprey said with a kind smile, looking out the window with Miss Peregrine, watching the children play. "But I can't help but notice, one seems to be missing. I could've sworn that you had 11, but only 10 appear to be out here."

"Yes, a young man is upstairs." She spoke so fast, trying to put the subject behind her as quickly as possible.

"Why is he upstairs?" He asked with a tone of curiosity.

"He just doesn't like to come downstairs."

"How come? If you don't mind me asking."

She hesitated for a long while. "Because of me," she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. How could you? All you do is protect them."

But she has.

All of the problems that every ymbryne faced wouldn't exist without Alma. Her brothers made the hollowgasts and she could've stopped them, but she didn't have the guts to do so. In debt, she decided if she caused this mess, she would do the duty of an ymbryne, and watch over the endangered children as a reminder of how many innocent peculiar kids her brothers killed.

It kept pacing in her mind, she could've stopped them.

Alma felt dizzy, thinking about all of the memories filled her with regret and pain.

"I have done many terrible things in my time Oliver," her voice broke. "When I could've stopped and helped, I didn't."

Oliver looked at her with pure eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself like this. I remember you being so humble and kind. I'm almost positive you're not terrible nor greedy as you say."

She looked down, "I am."

"I know you carry very heavy burdens with you, Miss Alma Peregrine," he put his hand on her shoulder. "But I promise you, your children see you as the most perfect, most amazing, most spectacular, most beautiful, most strong, and most brave mother they have ever learned to know. So, don't ever, carry that grudge upon yourself."

She paused, her eyes beginning to water. "Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver hesitated, "Have you told anyone what had occurred?"

"The children will never know what had happened." Alma took in a few shuddering breaths.

"Would you care to tell me," he looked back at Alma who wore a worried expression, so he quickly changed his sentence. "Of course, you don't have too, I didn't intend to prye."

"You're not, it's just I've never told anyone," her voice squeaked. "I've only said that he passed on by an attack."

"Is that the truth?" Oliver frowned.

Alma took in a hard, choking breath. "No, it's not."

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's okay." Oliver replied.

Alma looked down, "It's isn't, I should've told someone."

"You can tell me, I will gladly listen to you." He said with a faint smile.

Unfortunately Alma remembered it like it was yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

**By popular demand: here's chapter 4! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy and please comment and follow for updates and check out my other stories!**

Chapter 4

She frowned, tears welling in her eyes as she began her story. "His name was Victor." Tears slowly made their way to her eyelashes, "he was so determined to be normal, wanting so badly to be like the others. So, he went out of the loop, and I was a fool and a coward for letting him. He went into the woods, thinking he would be back by supper, I let him leave. After supper, I became very worried so I went out to look for him."

 _xxx_

 _Alma frowned, "just be sure to come back by supper, I have no idea why you need to go outside so late. Why is it again?_

 _Victor scratched his head, " I uh, just wanted to get a present for Bronwyn."_

" _Hurry on then." Alma replied, knowing very well he was lying._

 _xxx_

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and frowned sympathetically.

Tears covered her eyes in a thin sheet as she continued. "A pool of blood was on my porch-" her voice broke. "And sitting there was a man, holding my boy, he was dressed in black, his face was covered too. Without a word, he left, handing my Victor to me. I knew that man didn't do it, he was crying when I saw him. And I knew he wouldn't remove the eyes from my boy just for pure game. Then, I looked back in the woods, and sure enough, Jack was standing afar with a bloody hollow. "

 _xxx_

 _Alma gasped as she looked down at the edge of the doorway. Blood was smeared everywhere._

 _Then she noticed a man, dressed all in black, holding a young man. He was crying, his sobs echoing in the dark._

" _Sir are you a peculiar-"_

 _He put his one finger to his lips, his hands looked in terrible condition, scrapes all over his suit._

 _He gradually stood up, holding the boy in his arms._

 _Alma knew who it was now, she recognized her boy, Victor._

 _Her body went limp, her head was spinning. She approached the man closer, ignoring all the blood, stepping slowly threw it all, completely in a daze._

" _I was too late… I hope you can forgive me." The man said in a quiver, and handed the boy to Miss Peregrine. He then ran into the forest._

 _She slowly shrank down to the floor, kneeling across the body_

 _xxx_

Tears gradually fell slowly as she ended the story, "I held him all night, begging him to wake up, asking for mercy on my dear boy. But he never woke up."

 _xxx_

" _Victor please!" Alma violently began to shake holding the boy in her arms. "wake up!"_

 _No reply._

" _I promise tomorrow we will do whatever you want! We will have fun! Just please wake up!" She began crying hard._

" _We will even sing your favorite song!" She began to sing, her voice cracking from sobs. "Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run…"_

 _He gave out a small gasp._

" _Victor I don't know what we will do without you, I promise we will get help! You will be okay!" She rubbed his mussed bloody hair, "please… Please wake up…"_

 _Alma heard a rustling noise from afar._

 _She looked back into the dark forest, seeing a two dark figures, Jack, and a blood thirsty hollowghast._

" _DAMN YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND MY INNOCENT CHILD!"_

 _Jack cackled and left._

 _xxx_

Oliver hugged Alma before she could say anything. Holding her in his arms softly, feeling her rigid movements as she cried in his arms.

"It's okay…" Oliver whispered in her ear, rocking her slowly. "It will be alright… Shhh..."

"He's gone because of me..." Alma hiccuped her words.

"I know you're hurting, but it wasn't your fault, it was a mere mistake."

Alma nodded sternly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this is a rather short part of the story :/**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy ((:**

Chapter 5

"I need you to know that this isn't your fault. You believe me don't you?"

Alma nodded.

Oliver took Alma's hand, "I do hope you feel-"

Alma gasped, letting go of his hands. Instantly, Oliver regretted his decision, knowing why she had jumped away.

"Your, hands." She stammered.

He looked down at his mangled hands, there were fingers missing, scars across both writs, and deep, white gashes.

Alma looked at him closely. She studied his face realizing it also was decorated in faint white lines.

She covered her mouth, "Oliver..?"

He put his hands in his pockets and turned pale. "I'm fine."

"Who did this to you?" She questioned.

"No one."

"Are you inflicted with self harm?" She gasped again.

"Heavens no," he paused, thinking of a lie. "I fell."

"Please tell me who did this to you." Alma studied his hands closely.

"No one… I mean someone, but I'm surprised that you haven't even noticed."

"Don't switch the topic, it is my duty as ymbryne to care for others in need."

He laughed, "it's my duty too you know."

She blushed, "I'm aware Mr Oliver Oswald Osprey."

He smiled, "The Three Outstanding O's."

"Oliver, you need to tell me who or what did this to you, I told you my secret, it's time for you to tell me yours."

He hesitated for a long while, "I can't, I've never told anyone."

"I've never told anyone about Victor, yet I still told you!" She snapped.

"Why is it so important to you anyway, you shouldn't really care."

"I do care!" Alma replied.

"If you did care, you would know that man from your story was me, instead you treat me like a stupid child!" He paused, realizing what he just said came out very hurtful. He held his hands together nervously. "I-I'm sorry Alma I don't know what gotten into me."

"What did you say..?" She asked completely awestruck."

"I said I was sorry."

"No, before that."

Oliver paused, hesitating in a nervous way. "Nothing."

"No…" She looked up at him with great sadness in her eyes. "You..."

"N-no I don't know what you're talking about." Oliver frowned.

"You tried to save him, you knew what happened. You risked your life for my Victor." Her voice squeaked, "how could I ever repay you."

"No, no that wasn't me!"

"I'm so sorry what you went threw Oliver, it must've hurt so badly." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Stop Alma, it wasn't me!"

"You saw him die, and I'm so sorry that you felt like you had to save him."

"ALMA!" Oliver yelled in a loud. deep voice.

She starred, tears in her eyes and her mouth a gape.

"Please, what I did was a mere mistake, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So it was you… You tried to save my boy's life."

"Please Alma... "

Miss Peregrine put his hand on his shoulder.

"Please…"

She hugged him.

"Thank you…" Alma whispered in his ear.

Oliver nodded.

The pair glanced back at the children, slowly inching closer together, to the point their shoulders were touching.

"It's funny how one simple statement turned into a list of discoveries." Alma smiled.

He nodded.

"I can't thank you enough, if I knew it was you, I would've have done something."

He nodded again.

"You're amazing, what you did was a very heroic act."

Oliver hesitated, "I believe I should go now…"

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Idrk what to say :))**

Chapter 6

Alma turned to him, completely stunned.

He frowned, turning away and sauntering out the door before she could say anything.

"Wait, how could I ever repay you?" Miss Peregrine put her hand on his shoulder as he was about to open the door.

He shook his head. "I never should have told you, I'm such a fool."

"What-"

Oliver interrupted by opening the door and closing it behind him.

Alma's bottom lip trembled as she looked at him vanish threw the woods, just as he did in attempt to save Victor. Memories flickered.

She went to the porch, hoping that the outside will comfort her.

 _Blood, blood everywhere._

Her eyes flashed, looking back at her children who were playing.

 _Victor used to play here._

She gasped.

She looked at the grass where Claire sat with her dolls.

 _Victor was dead here. Where Oliver almost died_

 _FOOL!_

 _That's what you are!_

 _None of this would have happened if you weren't an idiot!_

She drew in a tight, shuddering breath.

She focused her attention to the woods, nothing could be wrong there.

 _Oliver left, gone. He doesn't like you anymore, even though you love tried but failed again! He doesn't love you! He hates you! He will never come back for you! You blew it!_

She looked down at her arms. Surely there was nothing that would spark anything.

 _Jack cut your wrists again, just like how he stabbed the heart and eyes of your Victor. Just like how he sliced Oliver's wrists, and he hates you because of it._

 _You're an ugly worthless wretch, even your children see that in you._

 _Miss Peregrine._

 _You don't deserve your name._

She covered her mouth.

"Miss P, are you alright..?"

Alma looked down at the young girl, Claire.

 _Jack's going to come back and kill her too._

 _As well as all of the others._

 _That is if Jack was alive._

 _You killed your own brother, murderer._

Claire hugged Miss Peregrine, seeing that she was visibly distressed. "It's alright, you can tell me if you're sad."

 _Just like what Oliver said before he hated you._

She ignored her thought and wiped her eyes, "I'm fine Claire…"

"When I'm sad, I like to talk to someone, and you're not talking very much." Claire replied sweetly, "and that means you're not fine."

Alma nodded.

"Where did Mr Osprey go, is he still inside? Maybe he will make you feel better." Claire said smiling.

 _Mr Osprey is gone because of your stupid mistake._

"He won't be returning Claire." Alma replied with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Is that why you're sad?"

Alma nodded, "but I'm fine."

"Maybe Miss Dolly will make you feel better." Claire grinned and gestured to the doll in the grass.

 _Same position as Victor._

"I'm sorry, Claire but I can't." Alma said almost instantly.

"It's okay mum, you don't usually play with us anyway." Claire answered with the powerful truth that every kid once went threw. Always being extremely blunt.

This hurt Alma incredibly. It showed how she didn't pay full attention on her children no matter how hard she tried. But, what really made Alma flinch was the simple name: Mum.

 _Your brother killed your mom and your dad._

"Mum…" Alma repeated.

"Yep, isn't that who you are?" Claire asked kindly. Pure passion in her voice. Claire had explained to Miss Peregrine that she thinks every peculiar is her brother or sister, and Alma replied with a smile.

"No I'm not! I'm Anything but your mum! I killed Victor! I'm a fool, an imbecile, a lunatic, and someone who doesn't deserve anything!" Alma yelled, which was very strange for such a lady.

Other peculiars looked over from afar to hear their rather loud discussion.

Claire's bottom lip began to tremble as tears slowly made their way down her face.

"Claire, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…" Alma shook her head.

"I knew you were sad, but I didn't think that you would be angry if I tried to help." Claire rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not angry at you."

"Mr Osprey?"

"No."

"Then who?"

Alma thought for awhile, "Myself."

With that, she apologized and hugged Claire, afterwards she walked stiffly inside, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

She realized her mind was filled with such sadness and pain, making her do the most hurtful decisions.

Her mind spun, she told someone about Victor. The person that was her friend, the person she loved, the person who tried to save her boy, the person that grew to hate her.

'What if they were better without me?' Alma wondered, 'surely that would make them feel better.' She made her way up the stairs slowly. 'Oliver, he won't have anything to worry about. And Claire, bless her heart, trying to make me feel better, and I just lash out on her. I'm a monster.' She held her arms together, walking down the hallway, 'why am I thinking this way? I've never done this before. Is it because I told someone about Victor? Or am I simply paranoid? I know all the issues every peculiar faces is my fault, but I've ignored that fact. But now that I'm certain that these things occur from me which makes me feel sick.' She unlocked her bedroom door with a key slowly, 'I don't believe they would miss me… Claire plain as day told me I didn't care about them practically. But I do! I care about them like they're my own children. And I care so much that I would end my life it was a benefit for them.' She sat on her bed, letting her mind slowly engulf her in thoughts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock that came from the door.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I actually cried during this chapter so... You've been warn!**

Chapter 7

"Yes?" Miss Peregrine got up and made her way towards the door.

Soft sobbing came from behind the door, "M-Miss P-Peregrine it's B-Bronwyn."

She opened the door quickly, frightened that Wyn had gotten hurt. "Whatever is the matter Miss Bruntley, have you gotten injured?"

"N-No C-Claire," Bronwyn rubbed her eyes. "S-She told me that y-you k-killed," at that moment, Alma immediately realized what she was talking about. "V-Victor."

Alma frowned and moved away from the door, "Please come in Bronwyn."

Wyn slowly came inside, still crying hard.

They both took a seat on her bed.

"I know you're very scared of me right now…"

Bronwyn didn't reply, the carpet on the floor became the most interesting thing.

"I've never told anyone of you children the truth of the way Victor died."

"So you did murder him!' Bronwyn got up swiftly and quickly. Her tears turning into rage.

Alma got up abruptly as well, trying to calm her down, "no, no that's not what I meant!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU KILLED HIM!" Wyn shouted, shoving Alma to the ground with her large amount of strength.

"No I promise! Please Bronwyn, believe me!" Alma said struggling to catch the wind knocked out of her.

"WHY WOULD I BELIEVE YOU?! YOU KILLED HIM!" Wyn shoved her again, this time too hard and Alma went right threw a china closet.

It all happened so fast.

Alma looked at Wyn with so much dread, tears slowly coming out of her eyes. She was pinned in an awkward way, glass so close to any part of her body that if she moved a muscle she would get a thick slice threw her body. Glass pulled at her head, making her whole body bleed in an odd way, one plate went clear into Alma's wrist and another in her leg. Making it nearly impossible to get out of the mangled mess.

The pain both physically and mentally was unbearable. Her eyes rolled towards the back of her sockets as the room slowly pulsed,turning everything into a deep velvety black.

Bronwyn screamed, in a strange shrieking way realising what she had done, her strength got more powerful than expected yet again.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She cried over and over.

Jacob, and Emma were the first to arrive since they were inside looking for Alma to talk about the whole Victor situation.

Emma was completely stunned, looking at their headmistress. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Jacob looked at Alma for a while, completely petrified.

"Wyn, what the hell did you do!?" Jacob yelled, "We need Mr Osprey!"

"H-He's Not here!" Bronwyn replied holding her mouth in disbelief in what she done.

"There is no way we can get her out of there!" Jacob screamed.  
A pool of blood was beginning to form underneath Alma in a small red stream on the oak floors.

Emma started hysterically crying and yelling, "S-She's going t-to die!

"No she's not!" Jacob yelled back, "We just need Mr Osprey, has anyone seen where he left last?!"

"H-He went b-back in the w-woods, t-theres no way we c-can f-find him, h-hes probably b-back at his l-loop by n-now." Bronwyn covered her eyes as Alma groaned, more blood streaming from her body.

As if on cue, God must have taken mercy on these children, a familiar voice came from the door downstairs.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**:))**

"Alma," the man knocked. "I'm sorry, I realized I was making a terrible mistake-"

He was interrupted by Emma's loud crashes of her boots running down the stairs. She swung open the door and pleaded on her knees in front of Oliver. "P-Please help u-us! I-It was an a-accident!"

"Emma?" Oliver asked puzzledly, "whatever is the matter?!"

"H-Hurry p-please!" Emma got up and sprinted up the stairs and leaded him to Alma's bedroom.

Blood was smeared everywhere, Bronwyn sitting on the ground praying and Jacob was trying his best to get Alma free from the glass.

Oliver blinked hard. He rushed towards her side, attempting to free her from the glass. "Come on stay with me Alma!" He yelled.

"Where are the others!?" Jacob asked.

"T-theyre all o-outside." Bronwyn answered.

"Get Enoch and Olive and stay out there with the little ones Wyn!" Jacob screamed.

"Alma, Alma! Wake up, stay with me!" Oliver said, almost fully freeing Alma.

She breathed slowly and squinted her eyes, but almost immediately closed them.

Oliver then freed another plate from Alma's wrist that was propping her upright, she slowly fell towards the ground, he quickly caught her.

Enoch and Olive stumbled up the stairs and looked at Oliver. Olive began to cry and Enoch froze.

"It's okay children." Oliver said calmly, "we need your help okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay good," He switched the topic quickly. "Enoch, I need a needle and thread, you are to help me in the stitching, Olive, we need you to burn the skin just incase of any infection, Jacob, I need you to get me lots of washcloths, bandages, gauze, etc., and Emma, I need you to tell me exactly what happened after this is all threw."

Everyone nodded and fetched their assigned things.

"Emma, can you and Jacob help me control the bleeding," Emma nodded as he continued. "I'm going to lay her down and when Jacob returns with his things which should be shortly."

Jacob returned in a heartbeat and Mr Osprey repeated the instructions.

"She's going fast, we need to hurry."

He laid her down and immediately went to work. Quickly rapping each wound with bandages, which took well over ten minutes and was enough time for everyone to return and help.

Enoch un rapped the larger cuts and Olive burned the skin, then Oliver quickly went to stitching with Enoch.

"We should've contacted a doctor or an ymbryne." Enoch said after the long procedure was over.

"A doctor's office full of peculiar children, okay that sounds great, that would get us all locked up. Besides we have an ymbryne here already." Jacob answered.

"An ymbryne with missing fingers is a very great doctor." Enoch rolled his eyes, Oliver ignored him.

"How can you be so cruel at a time like this?!" Emma asked still wiping tears away.

Everyone went silent, proving her point correct.

Oliver took some extra washcloths and began cleaning all of the blood on the floor, along with some shards. The others joined.

"She will be okay right..?" Olive asked with grief.

Oliver nodded, "I do hope so. I would hate to lose another."

"What do you mean..?" Emma asked.

"Nevermind children." Oliver spoke quickly, trying to put the topic behind him as quickly as possible.

"Hopefully Wyn didn't tell the younger ones that Miss Peregrine got severely injured." Jacob said.

"If she did, we will just say she got sick." Olive replied.

They quickly cleaned up and Jacob took all of the cloths down stairs.

"Children, thank you, you handled all of this very well, with much mucherity. But, I have to ask you all to leave, we can't have the others being suspicious. But Emma, we still have to have a talk." Oliver forced a smile.

The others obeyed and left, while Emma and Oliver stood in the hallway.

"What exactly happened here… The whole 'it was an accident' dilemma, did you do this?" Oliver questioned.

"Heaven's no! I would never."

"Then what exactly happened?"

"Miss Peregrine was on-edge when you left, she kept grieving over things from her childhood more than usual. Anyways, she came outside and that's when things went downhill. When Claire tried to make her feel better, making the mistake in calling her 'mum,' she said that she wasn't her mum and that she doesn't deserve any of us because of what she has done ' I killed Victor! I'm a fool, an imbecile, a lunatic, and someone who doesn't deserve anything.'"

Oliver nodded, understanding the concept and listening carefully.

"Then Claire did the mistake of telling Wyn, who is as you know, is Victor's sister. Wyn became hysterical, screaming at Miss Peregrine saying she was a liar. She I guess, must have pushed her too hard, and sent her right into the china closet."

"A mere mistake." Oliver replied, "I promise she didn't kill Victor, I was there."

"You were there?!"

"Yes, it's a long story though, run along I will keep a close eye on your headmistress. But I must ask for one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I need some tea, hopefully if we give it to Alma, she will regain her strength sooner."

Emma nodded.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I won't be updating for a while since I'm going on holiday and don't have a computer at my disposal.**

 **BUT, as always, enjoy, and leave a comment.**

Chapter 9

It sank threw his mind.

He looked at Miss Peregrine's soft, pale, beautiful face. Even full of stitches she managed to be so elegant.

He brushed her hair, patiently waiting for her to awaken and for the tea to cool. He sat on a chair that he pulled over, planning to sit by her for a while.

"I'm so sorry Alma… I could've helped if only I stayed." He spoke softly. "I'm such a fool." He continued, "They need you Alma, you can't leave us like this."

 **3 weeks later**

Things were going on very well in the peculiar household.

Every child got used to Oliver very quickly, surprisingly, and the younger peculiars all believed that Alma had just caught a minor cold.

Mr Osprey became a pro at resetting the loop and killing the hollow everyday and the older peculiars praised him for it. He played with the children, having tea parties and coloring with them. He was determined for them to have a great time when he was there.

Everything was amazing, except, Alma hadn't awakened at any point in time. This made everyone worried, especially Bronwyn.

But, everything went on, everyone loving Mr Osprey. But, he insisted upon staying any free time upstairs in Alma's room.

He would talk to her, tell her the things that went on throughout the day, and remind her how much he needed her. He would also give her tea and water, in hopes this would speed up the process of her waking up.

Oliver walked up the stairs carefully since the other children had fallen asleep. Losing all hope that she would awaken. He slowly opened the door at the end of the hallway. He sat on the chair as he did everyday for at least 3 hours.

"Today was fun Alma, it would be better with you." He continued, "the children miss you, please…" He began crying, something he never usually did. "Wake up… Please… I'm so afraid, I've already tried to save Victor, and I failed. I can't fail this time, I love you too much. I couldn't bear it." He swiped her dark locks back away from her face. "Your children need you... " He continued, "I need you Alma, I don't know what I would do without you… And I'm so sorry that I wasn't here, you shouldn't hold these things against yourself like this. Just talk to me if you ever feel that way… Please, Wake up…" A tear slowly drifted off his face onto her's. She opened her eyes instantly and gave a huge gasp.

Oliver smiled, his expression changed drastically, "you're alright!"

"T-The children… Where all they…? W-What Happened..?" She spoke slowly, out of breath in a sort of way.

"They're fine, everyone and everything is fine. As for what happened, I don't believe that would be the best thing to bring in awareness." Tears raced down as he smiled at her in disbelief.

"D-Don't cry… It's okay…" She lifted her hand and touched his face weakly.

Oliver shook his head, "I was just so terribly worried, both your children and I were."

Alma nodded, closing her eyes softly, returning her arm to it's place on the bed.

He rubbed his eyes, overwhelmed by emotions from what had just occurred, his mind couldn't wrap around that she would be alright, and that she would be okay.

He carefully closed the door to Alma's room and slowly opened the door that led Emma and Jacob's room.

Surprisingly, both were awake, talking about Alma.

"Children."

They both gasped and turned to the door way.

"You're not in trouble," he assured. "But, your Miss Peregrine has awakened."

Emma and Jacob both smiled.

"We were so worried!" Emma exclaimed.

"I know you were." He switched the topic, "this also means that you have to watch over her as she recovers, you have done it before."

They both nodded.

"Visit her very frequently."

They nodded again.

He closed the door softly.

"I wonder what that was about." Jacob whispered.

"I don't know, I'm just glad that Miss P is alright." Emma replied.

Xxx

He looked back at the home, and glanced at the top window.

"Goodbye dearest Alma, I wish you well. I promise your children will look after you." With that, he slowly flew into the forest, watching the trees below, remembering little Victor in his arms.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
